


La chute du chevalier noir

by Chapaf



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Tragic Romance, evil team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: L'heure de l'ultime combat approche et Rulf, fils de Bhaal, n'a jamais été aussi proche de s'emparer du trône de son père, le dieu du Meurtre. Malheureusement, il se pourrait bien que son sang maudit réclame de lui un ultime sacrifice. Avidité et trahison, le lot des mortels confrontés à la divinité du pouvoir.





	La chute du chevalier noir

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour,
> 
> une petite fanfic située dans l'univers de Baldur's Gate aujourd'hui, parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce jeu, de Dorn (quel splendide enfoiré <3 ) et que, l'hiver approchant, mon goût du tragique se réveille. En plus, je jouais avec une équipe de méchants, ce qui se prête d'autant mieux à la chose :D  
> Chronologiquement, cette histoire est à situer vers la fin de l'extension Throne of Bhaal, au niveau des derniers combats contre les autres enfants de Bhaal.  
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Bises à tous

                De retour à l’antichambre planaire, Rulf, fils de Bhaal, eut tout juste le temps d’ôter son armure. Il en avait à peine posé le plastron au sol que son amant surgissait à ses côtés pour l’entraîner à l’écart. Des toiles de tente sommairement tendues isolaient les membres du groupe les uns des autres. Pour les aventuriers de leur trempe, l’intimité était le plus souvent un luxe sommaire. Dorn rabattit néanmoins l’épaisse toile cirée derrière lui et Rulf n’eut aucun mal à deviner la signification de ce geste.

Ils échangèrent des sourires carnassiers, mouchetés du sang de leurs ennemis. La même faim dévorait leur regard. Le même besoin de célébrer cette nouvelle victoire, arrachée de haute lutte.

_ Nous avons triomphé du géant, fils de Bhaal, exulta Dorn de sa voix caverneuse. Comme nous triompherons de tous ces insectes qui nous barrent la route. Bientôt le trône du seigneur du Meurtre sera nôtre, Rulf.

            Le clerc se débarrassa de son fléau, ôta ses gantelets et observa ses mains. Le pouvoir arraché un peu plus tôt à son demi-frère fourmillait jusqu’au bout de ses doigts, se nourrissant des plus noirs recoins de son âme damnée. La sensation était exquise, vivifiante et faisait crépiter chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

_Une glorieuse victoire acquise dans le sang et la sueur, dit-il en lançant un bref sort de soin qui se chargea de traiter plaies, bosses et contusions.

_Alors c’est une victoire que nous célébrerons dans le sang et la sueur, tonna Dorn.

            Le rictus lubrique du demi-orc fit saillir ses crocs, repoussant son épaisse lèvre inférieure. Il était prédateur et magnifique, encore harnaché de son armure noire marquée des stigmates du combat qu’ils venaient de livrer. Un concentré de force brute dénué de la plus petite once de clémence pour ceux qui se dressaient entre lui et ses désirs.

            C’était ainsi que Rulf aimait son guerrier, dont il savourait toute la puissance et la sauvagerie. Plus qu’un simple mortel, Dorn évoquait un implacable seigneur de guerre forgé au cœur même du carnage. Dorn qui, dès le premier jour, s’était tenu à ses côtés dans les sillons de sa sinistre moisson, depuis les entrailles du monde et jusqu’aux cieux. Dorn qui jamais n’avait craint ou condamné la noirceur qui habitait Rulf.

            L’essence de Bhaal. Celle de son père. Ses origines autant que son destin.

            Oui, Rulf se l’était promis : une fois assis sur le trône de Bhaal, il ferait de Dorn Il Khan son sombre prince. Dorn avait juré de saigner pour lui, de tuer pour lui. Une éternité de divines batailles côte à côte serait la plus belle des récompenses pour son terrible amour. Dorn, son âme damnée.

            Rulf agrippa son amant par les courroies de son armure et le projeta sans ménagement contre la paroi froide de la grotte. Ce dernier rendit coup pour coup dans l’étreinte barbare qui s’ensuivit. Et quand Rulf lui mordit le cou, dévorant sa chair, buvant sa vie, Dorn les lui offrit, feulant d’un plaisir animal quand leurs corps se rencontrèrent enfin.

 

            Une heure plus tard, encore un peu plus épuisé qu’après la bataille, mais bouillonnant paradoxalement de vitalité, Rulf s’extirpa de sa tente pour aller chercher de l’eau. Il y laissa Dorn endormi sur sa paillasse, couché à plat ventre. Son corps de guerrier cartographiait sans peine la rudesse impitoyable de la vie qu’avait menée le demi-orc. Couturé, balafré, marqué. Mais en dépit de toutes ces blessures qui la marbraient, sa peau aux reflets de granit évoquait surtout l’immuabilité d’un roc impossible à abattre.

            Il était magnifique et il appartenait à Rulf.

            Ce dernier, tout juste vêtu de ses braies sommairement lacées, gagna le bivouac où Edwin s’employait une fois encore à convaincre Hexaat de le laisser examiner la cape de Dracomir. En vain…

            Rulf les ignora, peu intéressé par les incessantes querelles de son mage et de sa voleuse. Si ces deux-là étaient occupés à se crêper le chignon, ils songeraient d’autant moins à le trahir avant la fin. Pas qu’il redoute qu’on lui plante une lame dans le dos, conscient d’avoir la puissance nécessaire pour retourner l’instrument et en labourer les entrailles de son assaillant, mais il préférait éviter d’avoir à se soucier de telles trivialités et de recruter de nouveaux compagnons de route. Surtout quand son but était à portée de main.

            Alors qu’il s’éloignait de quelques mètres afin de soulager sa vessie dans un coin à l’écart du campement, Sarevok l’interpella. Comme à son habitude, son demi-frère hantait les ombres de l’antichambre, les explorant de ses yeux qui avaient connu la vie et la mort avec la même intimité. Rulf ne fut pas vraiment surpris de le voir décrypter ses pensées sans qu’un mot soit prononcé.

_Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ces deux-là ne te trahiront pas, dit Sarevok en désignant Edwin et Hexaat. La druidesse, ça reste à voir.

            Jaïra se tenait un peu en retrait des autres, pansant ses propres blessures à l’aide de quelques baumes de sa composition. Rulf continuait à se demander pourquoi elle l’avait accompagné si loin, alors même qu’elle désapprouvait la plupart de ses choix.

_Tu veux dire qu’elle attend toujours de savoir ce que je déciderai de faire du trône de notre père pour se résoudre ou non à m’embrocher…

_Probable. Mais tu es seul responsable de cette ambiguïté. Tu n’as jamais affiché clairement tes intentions.

_J’imagine, oui…

            Saverok ricana, ce qui lui donna l’air encore un peu plus désaxé que d’ordinaire.

_Ces gens sont des outils, dit-il en englobant le petit groupe d’un large geste de la main. Chacun a sa raison pour te suivre et t’épauler dans ta quête mais, quelque part, ils savent déjà, et moi aussi, qu’ils finiront balayés. Quelle que soit l’issue ou quel que soit ton choix. Peu de gens font encore le poids face à toi, fils de Bhaal. Ce n’est pas de ceux qui te craignent que tu devrais te méfier.

_Où veux-tu en venir… mon frère ? cracha Rulf.

_Le demi-orc…

            Le pas que fit Rulf le plaça nez à nez avec Saverok qui ne recula pas face à la menace.

_Ne t’aventure pas sur ce terrain, gronda Rulf, son pouvoir affluant en lui par vagues.

_Ton… affection déplacée pour cet animal t’aveugle, fils de Bhaal. Lui te trahira, même s’il n’en a pas encore décidé ainsi. Ou, du moins, ne l’a pas encore admis.

            Rulf le toisa de tout son mépris.

_Tes prophéties de divinité déchue ne m’intéressent pas. Garde-les donc pour toi si tu ne veux pas que je te renvoie dans la tombe. Je t’ai arraché à la mort pour te donner une seconde chance. N’oublie pas ce que tu me dois. Et que je pourrais tout aussi bien revenir sur ma décision.

            Sarevok haussa les épaules, indifférent à l’aura de pouvoir qui crépitait désormais tout autour du prêtre.

_Nul besoin de prescience là où un peu de logique suffirait à te faire regarder les choses en face. Tu n’es rien de plus qu’un superbe trophée pour le demi-orc. Seul compte ton pouvoir et, par extension, le sien, lui qui a su dompter le plus victorieux des fils de Bhaal. Si tu fais le choix de renoncer à l’essence de notre père, il te trahira pour tenter de s’accaparer le trône par ses propres moyens.

_Dorn n’aurait aucun intérêt  à faire ça, cracha Rulf, atteint malgré lui par la logique de son frère. Il n’est pas un enfant de Bhaal. Me priver de mon essence divine ne lui apporterait rien et sûrement pas un moyen de prétendre au trône du seigneur du Meurtre.

_Effectivement, dit Saverok en se rasseyant. Il échouerait. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il ne tentera pas sa chance pour autant.

            Il sortit de son fourreau son épée et entreprit de la polir. Dans la lumière surnaturelle de l’antichambre, la lame de Rasoirnoir luisait d’une aura inquiétante. Du sang séché, noir et épais, s’attardait encore dans la rigole centrale.

            Rulf crut que la conversation était terminée mais, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à tourner les talons, Saverok reprit la parole sans quitter son arme des yeux.

_En vérité, mon frère, ton cher et tendre aurait fait un rejeton de choix pour notre vénéré père. Le demi-orc en a la soif de sang et l’ambition. Et quelle ironie cela aurait été de te voir te vautrer dans la couche de ton propre frère.

_Demi-frère, cracha Rulf. Et il ne l’est pas, alors cesse de m’embrouiller l’esprit avec ton venin. Tes manigances ne m’impressionnent plus.

_Non, c’est vrai. Ma mort et la perte de mon essence divine à la Porte de Baldur ont quelque peu entaché mon pouvoir de persuasion à ton encontre. Mais il n’en reste pas moins que j’ai raison pour le demi-orc et, au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi. Je pense toutefois que tu as besoin de l’entendre de la bouche d’un autre. Alors, sais-tu pourquoi Il-Khan te trahira sitôt qu’il s’apercevra que la puissance de Bhaal ne peut être partagée ?

            Rulf ne répondit pas, mais Saverok n’eut aucune difficulté à interpréter son silence comme un encouragement à poursuivre.

_Parce qu’il est stupide.

_Voilà qui est assez, tonna Rulf en décroisant les bras, prêt à abattre une colonne de feu sur le crâne dégarni de son frère.

            De nouveau, Saverok balaya sa colère d’un revers de main, n’y accordant pas plus d’importance qu’à un insecte importun.

_Je ne nie pas la puissance et l’appétit pour le meurtre de ton protégé, mon frère. Même selon mes critères, c’est un grand guerrier. Cependant, de la force, une bonne épée et un peu de chance peuvent faire de toi un excellent combattant. Mais un grand guerrier est-il pour autant un homme intelligent ? Est-ce qu’un homme intelligent aurait signé un pacte démoniaque, au mépris de sa propre liberté ? Incapable de voir en quoi cela l’entravait avant que tu ne lui ouvres les yeux et le libère de ses fers. Comme un vulgaire chien.

_Hé bien ? Quel rapport entre le passé de Dorn et le trône de Bhaal ?

_Crois-tu que ce genre d’homme comprendrait seul que de te tuer ne servirait pas ses intérêts ? Encore une fois, il ne réfléchira pas au-delà de l’évidence et tentera de s’emparer de l’objet de sa convoitise. Sans penser aux conséquences, quand bien même il plongerait sa lame dans ton pauvre cœur encore palpitant de confiance pour lui.

            Bien malgré lui, le doute s’insinua dans l’esprit de Rulf. À moins que les paroles de son frère n’aient fait que donner voix aux démons de l’incertitude qui le torturaient depuis des mois déjà. Depuis qu’une nuit Dorn avait impérieusement exigé de régner à ses côtés sur le trône de Bhaal. Dans la passion de l’instant, Rulf avait accepté sans plus y réfléchir, prêt à tout promettre pour assouvir les exigences de ses sens.

            Puis, quand il avait repris ses esprits, il avait été obligé de convenir qu’il avait redouté cette demande depuis les premiers instants de sa relation avec Dorn. Ce qui l’avait poussé à se demander si le demi-orc avait vraiment vu autre chose en lui qu’un tremplin. Dans tous les cas de figure, Rulf n’était plus si sûr que leur passion survive à leur ultime combat contre l’usurpatrice Amélyssane.

            Une émotion sombre et déchirante s’empara de sa poitrine quand il pensa au futur qui l’attendait si Dorn venait à le trahir. Le pouvoir et le sang n’avaient jamais vraiment comblé le vide de la solitude et de la différence. Rulf avait cru trouver de quoi apaiser cette bête immonde en lui livrant Dorn en pâture, certain que le demi-orc saurait dompter cette sauvagerie en y opposant la sienne. Comme deux tornades électriques et meurtrières qui auraient fusionné en un tourbillon de dévastation, capable de balayer le monde de sa fureur.

            Mais Rulf voulait être plus que cela, plus que l’enfant de Bhaal. Si soif de sang il ressentait, il voulait qu’elle n’appartienne qu’à lui et ne pas la devoir à la souillure de son essence. Oui, il revendiquerait le trône de son père. Non pas parce que tel était son destin, mais parce qu’il en était capable. Car tel était son choix.

            Il serait le seul artisan de son ascension.

            Mais, alors que l’issue de la bataille se rapprochait de plus en plus, il se rendait compte que Gorion et Elsminster avaient eu raison. Qu’il le veuille ou non, sa route se traçait en sillons de drames, de larmes et de trahison. Était-il prêt à payer le dernier tribut qu’exigerait de lui son sang maudit ? Rien n’était moins sûr…

            Il s’éloigna sans que Saverok ne cherche à le retenir.

 

***

 

            _Quelques jours plus tard_

 

            Le rugissement de Dorn se réverbéra sur les murs de la caverne alors qu’il jouissait, son corps lourd tendu dans l’extase, comme écartelé. Le visage déformé par le plaisir, il semblait prêt à empoigner son épée. À l’amour comme à la guerre. Féroce et brutal.

            Il prit à peine le temps de respirer avant d’ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles dilatées par les flammes de sa furie. Dans son regard, les échos de la bataille se mêlaient à ceux de cet accouplement bestial auquel lui et Rulf venaient de se livrer, sitôt de retour du temple d’Amkethran.

_Les doigts de la main ont été coupés. Les dragons, l’elfe noir et le moinillon sont morts. Plantons la tête de cette Amélyssane au bout d’une pique sans plus tarder, festoyons de ses entrailles et emparons-nous du trône.  

_Cela risque d’être un rude combat, mon aimé, dit Rulf en roulant sur le côté de la paillasse, le corps couvert de sueur, de contusions et de morsures. Il voudrait mieux prendre un peu de repos avant de nous jeter à nouveau dans la bataille.

            Des spasmes de plaisir s’attardaient dans tous ses membres, mille fois décuplé en ce jour funeste. L’empreinte du corps de Dorn marquait encore le sien, sigle d’une possession sans concession.

            Rulf se redressa sur le coude et se pencha pour détailler le visage de son amant. Tant de puissance et de perfection l’emplirent d’une fierté si intense qu’elle confinait à la douleur. Qu’importait que Dorn ne possède pas d’essence divine. Il _était_ l’égal d’un dieu, dût-il encore conquérir ce titre à la pointe de son épée.

            Une goutte de sueur dégringola de son front sur lequel étaient collées des mèches de cheveux noir corbeau. Rulf les écarta et goûta la peau salée du plat de sa langue. La saveur de l’épuisement, de l’orgasme et des combats explosa sur ses papilles. Dorn ferma les yeux et serra la nuque de Rulf dans sa large paume. Ainsi, il le tenait pratiquement à sa merci et, d’un geste, aurait pu le briser.

            Il n’en fit rien et se contenta de laisser son amant honorer et vénérer sa haute stature ainsi que ses traits rudes,  jouant de sa langue pour retracer ses crocs saillants.

_Tu es magnifique et terrible, dit Rulf en se juchant à califourchon sur les hanches larges.

            Deux corps modelés par la guerre. Pour la guerre. Qui se rencontrent, s’affrontent et se confrontent. Deux forces de la nature à l’ambition sans commune mesure.

            _Comment auraient-ils pu cohabiter sur un trône aussi étriqué que celui du dieu du Meurtre, alors que chacun d’eux occupait tant d’espace ?_  pensa tristement Rulf.

_Tu as l’air pensif, nota Dorn en croisant les bras sous sa nuque, son regard d’obsidienne fixé sur les traits crispés de son amant. Ne redoute pas le combat qui approche. Nous avons déjà craché à la face des cieux ensemble. Nous pouvons recommencer. Ça n’est pas une déesse de pacotille qui nous empêchera de prendre ce qui nous revient. Et quand le trône de Bhaal sera nôtre, mon aimé, ce ne sera que le début de la conquête. Des mondes entiers trembleront face à nous. Dorn et Rulf. Ensemble.

            Rulf hésita tant les paroles de son compagnon respiraient la sincérité. Dorn lui offrait un tableau d’une telle magnificence qu’il ne demandait qu’à y croire. Pourtant, le doute le taraudait toujours. Et pour faire taire celui-ci, il n’y avait qu’une seule méthode. Duplicité. Manipulation.

Au fond de lui, l’Écorcheur ricana.

_Et si je renonçais ? Si je détruisais l’essence de Bhaal pour vivre une existence mortelle ? Serais-tu à mes côtés, mon aimé ?

            Les traits de Dorn se contractèrent brièvement et Rulf le sentit se tendre sous lui. Méfiant. Prêt au combat.

_Qu’est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Qui a donc été mettre pareille folie dans ton crâne ? Est-ce encore une invention d’un des cafards qui t’accompagnent ? Saverok, peut-être. Cela ressemblerait bien à cette sale fouine que de te faire douter. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’est récupérer son essence divine et s’emparer du trône. Quand je l’aurai ouvert en deux, il regrettera de n’avoir pas su se contenter de mourir !  

            Rulf haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte, mais incantant silencieusement tandis que Dorn se relevait sur les coudes, les traits désormais déformés par une colère qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir.

_Je n’ai encore rien décidé quant à ce que je ferai du trône de Bhaal. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien poursuivre notre route ici-bas, où nous trouverions sans peine notre lot de combat et de conquête. Ce pouvoir, ce n’est pas vraiment ce qui compte.

_Quoi d’autre ?! rugit Dorn.

            Il repoussa brutalement Rulf et se releva pour enfiler ses chausses qu’il laça rageusement. Puis il se retourna, auréolé d’une rage flamboyante qui irradiait tout autour de lui à la manière d’un sombre halo.

_Tu m’avais fait une promesse, prêtre. L’aurais-tu oubliée ? Ou entends-tu la rompre ?

            Rulf se leva à son tour, son corps lourd et forgé dans le feu des combats se déployant. Face à Dorn, il ne ployait pas, le visage impassible. Pour autant, il sentait monter l’inévitable confrontation alors que le doute qu’il avait toujours refusé d’entendre hurlait soudain, jusqu’à se muer en une certitude accablante.

            Dorn était sur le point de le trahir, car seul comptait le pouvoir de Bhaal.

_Et si c’était le cas ?

            À la manière d’un démon, Dorn sembla gagner en ampleur et en opacité, occupant de sa présence tout le volume de la tente improvisé. Il empoigna la lame des abysses, aussi menaçante que son regard.

_Alors je prendrai moi-même ce qui m’a été promis, tonna-t-il.

            Alors que le temps ralentissait, contenu dans la bulle de son souffle coupé, Rulf se dit qu’il aurait aimé, pour une fois, que le reste du monde ait tort. Gorion, Elsminster, Saverok, l’essence de Bhaal qui hurlait en lui alors que l’Écorcheur se débattait dans sa prison de chair et d’âme.

            Dorn se jeta sur lui.

            Mieux préparé que son amant pour cet affrontement tant redouté, Rulf feinta afin d’éviter le coup. Croisant le regard de Dorn assombri par sa folie sanguinaire, il sut qu’il allait devoir commettre l’irréparable. L’Écorcheur partit d’un rire fou et démoniaque lorsque ses chaînes se trouvèrent brutalement rompues. Le démon s’empara sans peine du corps humain qu’il déforma en quelques secondes, le métamorphosant en cette créature infernale, sortie du plus noir cauchemar des hommes.

            De ses dents et de ses griffes, il arracha l’épée des mains de Dorn et plongea dans sa chair, labourant la peau grise, entaillant les muscles, rompant les os, perforant les organes. Un combat aussi rapide qu’inégal alors que le demi-orc hurlait sa rage de vaincre. Sa rage d’être défait et vaincu.

            À l’extérieur de la tente, personne ne bougea.

            Et quand le corps de Dorn retomba au sol, couvert de sang et de poussière qui commençaient à s’agglomérer pour former d’épaisses rigoles boueuses, Rulf repoussa sans mal l’Écorcheur au plus profond de son âme. Étonnement, celui-ci ne lutta pas et réintégra sans coup férir sa prison. Il savait que lui et son hôte venaient de célébrer leur union et que plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Rulf lui appartenait, pour toujours et à jamais. Un mariage béni du sang de l’aimé.

            Rulf se laissa tomber aux côtés de Dorn, indifférent aux silex qui lui entaillaient les genoux. Son amant respirait encore, à peine, le regard vitreux, le souffle rauque. Quand il relâcha ce qui ressemblait à un rire sans joie, quelques caillots de sang s’échappèrent de sa bouche déformée par l’agonie. Un drôle de sourire tordit ses traits.

_Dorn Il-Khan vaincu…

            Un gargouillis dans sa gorge menaça de l’étouffer, qu’une quinte de toux chassa. La chaleur et la couleur désertaient son corps à une vitesse effrayante. Et même si Rulf songea à les retenir d’un sort, prêt à offrir une seconde chance à son aimé, à prêter son propre flanc à la trahison, il savait qu’il était déjà trop tard. L’Écorcheur ne lui laisserait aucune chance de réanimer ce corps brisé.

            L’essence de Bhaal venait de réclamer son ultime tribut.

_Tu m’offres… un trépas glorieux… de ta main… fils de Bhaal.

            Dorn parvint à frôler la joue de Rulf, y imprimant la trace sanglante de ses doigts que la mort engourdissait déjà.

_Je t’aurai tout donné pour peu que tu me choisisses, lui chuchota Rulf. J’aurai déposé ce monde et tant d’autres à tes pieds. Mais j’imagine qu’ainsi va la malédiction des dieux. Maintenant, dors, mon amour.

            Un éclair de compréhension passa sur les traits de Dorn, et peut-être de regret aussi, juste avant qu’il n’expire et que sa tête bascule entre les bras de Rulf, sans plus un souffle de vie pour la retenir.

            Le fils de Bhaal avait tué à maintes et maintes reprises, sans jamais vraiment se poser de questions. Par nécessité souvent et par plaisir parfois. Mais jamais offrande consentie à son infernale souillure ne lui avait paru aussi odieuse que celle-ci. Il aurait aimé que Dorn fasse mentir ses doutes, que sa sombre splendeur l’affranchisse de la corruption et de la trahison, qu’il soit réellement assez fort pour défier Bhaal. Pour choisir Rulf plutôt que son père.

            Embrassant les lèvres encore tièdes, goûtant le sang qui coagulait déjà, Rulf serra le corps sans vie de son amour au point d’entendre craquer les os déjà brisés. Une formidable force de la nature venait de s’éteindre, nourrissant le brasier de sa rage.

            Oui, Bhaal allait payer pour cette destinée impure dont il avait souillé tous ses enfants. Il allait payer pour la mort de Dorn Il-Khan. Rulf tuerait Amélyssane de ses propres mains, extirperait de son corps sans vie l’essence du dieu mort et, une fois couronné, détruirait le dernier espoir de résurrection de Bhaal dans un torrent de feu et de fureur.

            Il le jura.

            Pour lui. Pour Dorn.

            Il se redressa, habité d’une sainte fureur, telle qui n’en avait jamais connue de sa vie. Résolu, il allongea Dorn sur la paillasse où ils s’étaient si souvent aimés dans l’insouciante sauvagerie de la victoire. Puis il lui ferma les yeux, croisa ses larges mains sur son torse ravagé et récita l’oraison rituelle.

            Quand l’écho des derniers mots eut cessé de résonner, Rulf se releva et quitta la tente sans se retourner.

            Rassemblés auprès du feu, ses compagnons détournèrent tous le regard. Tous sauf Sarevok qui hocha la tête, l’air plus las que victorieux, comme s’il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu tort. Rulf en fut presque déçu tant sa furie vengeresse exigeait d’être nourrie sur l’heure. Plus que jamais, le besoin de tuer le consumait.

            Gagnant à grands pas l’endroit où s’entassait le matériel, il entreprit de se harnacher, bientôt imité par les autres dans le plus lourd des silences. Même Cespenar, le diablotin, avait cessé de glousser, observant la scène à bonne distance.

Une fois apprêté, Rulf se retourna et observa ses compagnons rassemblés là. Il lui manquait désormais un homme pour obtenir tête à Amélyssane et détruire le trône de Bhaal. Aussi interpella-t-il la gargouille, gardienne des lieux.

_Fais venir cet abruti de Minsc. Maintenant.

            Le guerrier apparut dans un nuage de magie quelques secondes plus tard, légèrement désorienté. Rulf examina son équipement d’un œil critique et lui désigna du pouce la pile d’armes enchantées glanées tout au long de leur voyage.

_Prépare-toi, choisis ce que tu voudras là-dedans. Tu reprends du service.

            Le rôdeur le jaugea sans pour autant faire de commentaires sur le sang qui maculait le visage de Rulf.

_On a des fesses à botter ? Bouh s’en réjouit, annonça-t-il d’un ton guilleret.

            Rulf se rappela des paroles de Dorn, alors qu’ils discutaient un jour de Minsc. Ne jamais chercher à contredire un fou ou à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Pour l’heure, Minsc était le meilleur guerrier qu’il connaisse, à l’exception de Saverok. Et aussi le plus stupidement loyal. C’était de ce genre d’homme dont Rulf avait besoin.

_Tout le monde est prêt ? gronda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

            Quand ses hommes acquiescèrent, Rulf se dirigea vers le portail magique d’un pas martial, son fléau dans une main, son bouclier dans l’autre. D’un formidable cri, il convoqua l’ange qui l’avait guidé jusqu’en ces lieux. Le planaire apparut, couronné d’une lumière dorée qui faisait chatoyer les plumes de ses ailes.  

_Tu es prêt à en finir ? demanda-t-il.

            Rulf échangea un regard avec Saverok. Plus d’échappatoire, plus de retour en arrière possible. Dernier vestige de son essence d’enfant divin, ce lieu serait détruit, ainsi que tout ce qu’il contenait. Une sépulture digne d’un dieu pour la dépouille de Dorn.

            Rulf hocha la tête.

_Je suis prêt. Il est l’heure de détruire le trône de Bhaal.

            Ils s’engagèrent dans le portail sans se retourner.

           

 FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Purée, un peu de dark, ça fait du bien. Enfin à moi en tout cas !!  
> J'espère que vous aurez aimé mon superbe Dorninouchet ;)


End file.
